


Until Nightfall

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het, Missing Scene, Porn Battle, Post ep to 2.09, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his escape from Tarrytown, Frank comes home with Jenny until she can get him to safety. After all, Tarrytown escapees have to stick together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle Amnesty

"Be it ever so humble..."

Jenny locked the door behind them, before turning to Frank whose eyes were cataloging her apartment, looking for any hiding places, any escape routes. She knew that look, did the exact same thing in any new place. She gave him time to do his thing and then he met her eyes, nodded once. "Thank you for doing this."

Jenny shrugged. "It's no problem." Although if she was honest, it kind of was, because having just conducted a seance and talked to her long dead mother, all she really wanted to do was curl up in a ball and either sleep or cry or both. Harbouring an escaped fugitive hadn't been high on her list of priorities, not that she would ever tell Frank that. After all, if anyone knew what it was like to want to escape from Tarrytown it was her. "After all, us Tarrytown escapees have to stick together." 

It was a bad joke but the edges of his lips curled up in a small smile, the same one from the visiting room when they'd smiled over a jello breakfast. "I was surprised to see you there," he said mildly. "I didn't think you'd ever go back."

Even thinking about the place made Jenny shudder and she knew Frank's cop's eyes wouldn't miss it. "I almost didn't," she admitted. She pressed her lips into a thin line, looked down at the ugly carpet the landlord wouldn't replace. "I thought about coming to see you," she said quietly. "Even made it as far as the parking lot one time." She peeked up at him through her lashes, saw him staring at her, face and eyes as serious as she'd ever seen them. 

"I don't blame you. If I ever see that place again..." He shuddered too and she shook herself, motioning towards the bathroom. 

"Look, why don't you take a shower?" She'd drained Abbie's tank of hot water on her first day out. "Leave your clothes outside the door, I'll put them through the wash..."

"You don't have-" She stopped him with a look. 

"You've been running through the woods, who knows what's on them and how long it'll be before they're washed again. Besides..." She wrinkled her nose. "Tarrytown laundry ain't all that."

"True." That seemed to be his way of accepting her offer and she brought him to the bathroom door, pointed out the clean towels and left him to it. She returned a few minutes later, picked up the neatly folded stack of clothes outside the closed door and threw them into her washing machine, feeling absurdly like some sort of 50s housewife taking care of her man. She  shook her head with a wry smile, feeling like she definitely needed rest if she was thinking like that. Taking down her hair, she kicked off her boots, tried to sit down, close her eyes. However her brain was working overtime so instead she busied herself with tidying up around the place until she heard the shower cut off. By the time the bathroom door opened, she was humming a song absentmindedly to herself and checking out the contents of her kitchen cupboards and refrigerator. 

"What would you like to eat?" she asked, though she wasn't even sure she was hungry. "Scrambled eggs, French toast..."

"You know, we may not have thought this through." She frowned, not understanding but when she actually turned around and looked at him, it all became clear. Because standing in her kitchen was a half-naked Frank Irving, a towel tied around his hips, a second draped over his shoulders that did nothing to obscure her view of a well sculpted chest that was never so much as hinted at under his shirts and suits. Jenny's eyes roamed over his torso, slim and wiry, down his shoulders and arms and the muscles there. She dragged her eyes up to his face when she realised she was staring and swallowed hard before she spoke. 

"I might have something for you," she said, hoping he didn't see the flush on her cheeks as she walked past him. She was sure she could see a smile on his lips that meant he was all too aware of his effect on her but there was no hint of it in his voice when he spoke. 

"I don't think anything in your wardrobe will fit me..." he began and she didn't  answer, just went to her dresser and rifled through it. 

"These should do," she decided, pulling out a pair of men's boxer shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She was calling out to him because she thought  he was still in the living room but when she shut the drawer and turned around, she jumped because he was just behind her. 

Frank Irving, practically naked, in her bedroom. 

She shut down that train of thought before it could get started, easy enough to do when he was frowning at her. "You keep men's clothes in your apartment?" 

It was a fair enough question and she shook her head, felt her hackles rise in spite of herself and tried to push them down. "It's what I sleep in," she told him, holding them out to him. He lifted an eyebrow as if in question and she sighed, knowing he wouldn't quit until he got an explanation that satisfied him. "One of the girls in my first foster home, she told me to always sleep in something that didn't give away your shape. Don't give the dads ideas." Her lips twisted along with her stomach at the memory and Frank looked equally sickened. 

"You needed that advice?" He was very serious, eyes dark with what looked like anger. 

"Just once," she says, trying to keep her voice light.

Frank took a step towards her, and yeah, that was definitely anger in his eyes. "What happened?"

Jenny shrugged. "I broke his nose," she said simply and Frank stared for a second before bursting into laughter. "It was a short lived placement," she continued, grinning too, but only for a moment. "He told them I had anger issues, I told the truth... no-one believed me." 

"Story of your life." Frank's voice was quiet and Jenny looked down, bit her lip because she'd thought it but hadn't been about to say it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she let it out again and opened her eyes, she almost jumped again. 

Because Frank was standing right in front of her and that look in his eyes was definitely not anger. 

"I'm sorry that happened to you... All of it," he said and he reached up, touched her cheek and Jenny's breath caught as her heart started hammering in her chest. As if they belonged to someone else, she watched her hands reach out, place themselves on Frank's chest. It was some small consolation that his heart was beating as fast as hers. She took a step closer to him as his other hand reached up, cupped the back of her head, tangled in the curls there. 

It seemed to take a very long time before he kissed her, but when he did, it was worth the wait. 

He kissed her like he meant it, slowly and thoroughly, the hand that was on her cheek sliding down to her shoulder, down her arm, to her hip and around and lower. His other hand stayed in her hair, holding her in place as he deepened the kiss. Not that she had any objections to any of that and she pressed her body against his, winding her arms around his neck before letting her hands wander to do a little exploring of their own. 

They kissed until she had to pull away to catch her breath and he was equally breathless, resting his forehead against hers, staring at her with eyes that were wide and dilated. "Jenny..." he murmured and she smiled as she let out a shaky breath. The towel around his shoulders had been an early casualty of her wandering hands, the one around his waist threatening to join it in a pool around their feet. Her hand slid down his chest, skimmed across his torso to the knot holding it up and with one quick flick of her fingers, it fell to the floor. With one last smile up at Frank, Jenny dropped to her knees, her name a moan from his lips as she took him into her mouth. He moaned again as she moved up and down his length, flicking her tongue against the tip and when she began to suck gently, exert a little more pressure, he actually cursed, touched her hair and managed to say, "Stop." 

She did, frowning and he pulled her up, kissed her hard. "I am not a young man," he informed her, voice lower and more urgent than she'd ever heard it. "And it's been a while... keep doing that and this will be over before it begins."

A slow smile spread across Jenny's face - she liked the sound of that. "What do you have in mind?" 

"For starters, you're wearing far too many clothes." He was already tugging her shirt from her jeans as he walked her back towards the bed. She was eager to help and in no time at all, her clothes were scattered on the ground, in a far less orderly fashion than his had been piled. "Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her again, hands running down her back before coming to rest on her hips. He didn't stop kissing her as they lay down on the bed, just moved from her lips down her jaw to her neck to her collarbone to her breasts, taking one in his mouth while he palmed the other one. A moan that she scarcely recognised as her own voice tore from her throat and she felt him smile, thought about saying something to him about it but then his teeth scraped over her nipple once, then twice and she forgot all about talking, just ran her fingers through his hair and brought him closer to her. 

She was panting by the time he began to kiss his way further down her body, almost vibrating with need. He knew it too, a satisfied smirk on his face as he looked up at her from between her legs. "Should I stop?" he asked, smirk going from satisfied to teasing, obviously knowing what her answer was going to be and if she hadn't been so turned on, she would have glared at him. As it was, he didn't wait, just ran a finger along her folds and Jenny actually whimpered. "I do like that sound.." he teased again, running that same finger up and down, coming close to where she wanted him but just stopping short. 

"Please..." she heard herself say, the only word she could form and she was greeted with a flash of white teeth, a low chuckle. 

"Always helps when you ask nice," he murmured before lowering his head, his tongue tracing the path his finger had taken moments before. Jenny closed her eyes at the sensation, let her head fall back as she gasped a wordless keen that made him chuckle against her. The sensations that evoked had her hips bucking up from the bed, and his hands moved upwards, settling there and holding her down, gently enough not to hurt, strong enough not to move. Another gasp as his tongue found her clit, circling first slow then fast then back to slow again, bringing her close to the edge but not quite close enough. 

"More..." She almost didn't recognise the voice as hers but he gave her what she asked for, one hand moving from her hips to between her legs, teasing her at first before slipping one finger inside her, then another. She rocked against him, chasing her release and when he crooked those fingers inside her, she swore she saw stars as she came with a shout, clenching around him. 

He rode out the aftershocks with her and when she was able to open her eyes again, his chin was  resting just above her navel, even more of a satisfied smirk on his face. "You are beautiful," he murmured, kissing the skin of her belly and she smiled, bringing a shaking hand down to touch his cheek. 

"So are you," she told him and she didn't care if it sounded corny, or ridiculous. He caught her hand in his, placed an open mouthed kiss on her palm before pulling himself up to be level with her. 

"I will take that as a compliment," he said as he kissed her again, and he kept on kissing her as she wrapped one leg around his waist, bringing him into closer contact with her. She could feel him hard against her and she broke the kiss, reaching out towards her bedside cabinet, pulling out the drawer and scrabbling inside for a condom. 

That much taken care of, he guided himself inside her and they both moaned as he filled her,  which might just have been the hottest thing Jenny had heard that day.  He held still for the longest time, just looking into her eyes and he whispered her name when he started to move. He set a fast pace, driving and demanding and she matched him movement for movement, expecting this to be all about him, surprised when she found herself starting up along the path all over again. A whimper tore itself from her throat and she found Frank looking down at her, a flash of what looked like concern on his face. One look at her and he realised what was happening and he slowed down his movements, reaching between them, touching her, stroking her, bringing her closer and closer with each touch as he kept on moving and before she knew it, spots danced at the edges of her vision as she came again. It only took another moment before he joined her, her name on his lips. 

He collapsed, boneless, against her and she smiled as she traced lazy patterns on his back with one finger, her other hand moving along the back of his head. He made a noise deep in the back of his throat that was a little like a purr and she smiled. "When you said Tarrytown escapees have to stick together..." he drawled and she laughed, shook her head. 

"When I said I'd keep you safe until nightfall..." she countered and he grinned up at her before moving off her, rolling off the bed, padding towards the bathroom. She missed the weight and warmth of him immediately, although she had to admit to admiring the view, and when he returned, he pulled her close to him, half on top of him so that he was holding her with her head on his chest. She smiled inwardly - cuddling after sex wasn't exactly something she was used to. 

"You can sleep, you know." His fingers raked through her hair. "We've got time."

She nodded. "I know." She found his free hand, laced their fingers together. "You can too."

He chuckled without humour. "I can't remember the last time I slept properly." She didn't know what to say to that so she just squeezed his hand. "What, no telling me it's going to be ok?" 

"We'll get you safe," she told him. "Take care of Henry... get your soul back." She shrugged. "That's all I know."

Frank nodded. "It's gonna have to do then."

They lay like that until it was time to get up. 

Surprisingly, both slept. 


End file.
